Falling
by RoseKatnissWeasley7
Summary: The Doctor meets a London girl on a walk while Rose visits her mum. Basically, it's not going to end well. Rated T. Don't know how many chapters it's going to be, but not too many. Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I realized the other day...I've read a lot of TenXRose fanfics. A LOT. And so far I haven't found one like this…so I decided to give it a shot. Let me know what you think!**

THE DOCTOR

"Thank you, Doctor. I know how much you hate these visits," Rose smiles.

"You're welcome, Rose," I reply. She honestly doesn't know the lengths I'm willing to go to for her. I watch as she grabs her jacket and races out the door to see her mother. Then I put on my own jacket and follow her out. Sometimes I can't believe it myself – Rose Tyler has made me go domestic.

I'm smothered by Jackie when I get to the door. I've gotten used to it by now, a hug and a kiss from Jackie Tyler is always better than a slap. Rose pulls me down to sit on the couch next to her and Jackie brings us tea from the kitchen.

I sit there for what feels like hours listening to them talk. The new guy Jackie's dating, the latest celebrity news, fashion trends, blah, blah, blah. As much as Rose is wonderful most of the time, sometimes she can be so…_girly._ Not that it's a bad thing, it's just, I prefer adventurous Rose rather than gossipy Rose.

When it's all too much, I stand up.

"I'm going to go out for a walk, get some air," I announce. Rose nods and Jackie waves her hand dismissively. I walk to the park down the street where Rose took me once, remembering the stories she told me about the time she fell off the monkey bars and broke her arm. I smile to myself and keep walking. The park is in a wooded area, and I decide to take the trail through the woods.

About an hour later, I have no idea where I am. And I'm hungry. My stomach growls loudly. I lighten up when I see a woman jogging along the path, headed in my direction. I wave her down and she takes her earphones out. Her hair is dark and wavy, pulled back into a ponytail. Her eyes are green, and she has a tall, thin frame. Overall she's quite pretty.

"Can I help you?" she asks, taking sips of water.

"Um, yeah…how do you get out of this place?" I ask. She laughs a bit, and I can't help the way my heart jumps at the sound. What's wrong with me?

"Follow me, if you like. My name's Lilith, by the way, but everyone calls me Lily," she says happily. I smile, and start after her.

"I'm…" I pause. For some reason, I don't want to tell her my name is the Doctor. "John. John Smith."

"So, I take it you're not from around here," she says.

"I'm a bit of a traveler, actually, we just stopped to take a pit stop," I explain.

"We?"

"Yeah, I travel with a good friend of mine, Rose. We're here visiting her mother."

Lily's face falls. "Oh…are you two together?"

I'm confused for a moment. "No…she's with her mum, I'm right here with you…"

"No! I mean like…_together_," Lily clarifies. Then I realize what she means.

"Oh! No, no. Me and Rose are just friends, really good friends is all," I explain quickly. Then I realize we've made it back to the city streets.

"Well, here we are…" Lily says, sounding slightly disappointed. I'm a bit disappointed too. I was getting along with her really well.

She smiles shyly for a moment. "Well, if you and your friend Rose aren't together…" She reaches into her pocket and pulls out a pen, the grabs my hand. She scribbles something quickly, looks up in my eyes and smiles, then races off, waving as she goes. I look down at my hand. There's a phone number written down, next to the words:

_You'd better call me, John!_

_~Lily_

I smile to myself. It's nice to be liked…especially since I might like her too.

ROSE

"I was wondering when you would be back," I call to the Doctor when I hear him step inside my mum's flat. "Where've you been?"

"Oh, I took a little walk through the woods, is all. Might've gotten a bit lost…" he trails off, rubbing the back of his neck. I laugh.

"No wonder it took you so long to get back," I tease. Then I call through the flat. "MUM, ME AND THE DOCTOR ARE LEAVING!"

She hurries to say goodbye.

"Take care, sweetheart," she says.

"Always do, Mum," I smile.

"Says Miss Jeopardy Friendly over here," the Doctor teases. He grabs my left hand in his right and I swing them back and forth as we walk to the TARDIS. When we reach the little blue doors, I glance down at our interlocked hands and something catches my attention. I freeze abruptly. The Doctor must notice.

"Are you alright, Rose?" he asks in a concerned tone. I yank his hand closer to my face to see a phone number and a message from 'Lily' written on his hand.

The tears come to my eyes quite suddenly. I swallow back sobs, holding them in, just until I get to my room.

"You got a girl's phone number? Good for you!" I say quietly, because I know my voice will crack if I say it any louder. The happiness in my voice is false, and I pray he can't tell.

"I suppose, yeah," he mutters, turning red. That's just great. The Doctor wouldn't blush if he didn't care about it. I quickly take my TARDIS key from around my neck and shove it into the lock. It takes me several tries to turn the key properly because of the way my hands are shaking. I finally throw the door open and toss my jacket over the rail, muttering an excuse to the Doctor about being tired. Then I race off to my room.

I let the tears fall as soon as the door is closed, asking the TARDIS not to let him in. She hums comforting things in my ear as I cry.

I feel ridiculous. How could I ever think he would love me? The girl he's met is probably smart, mature, beautiful, and everything else I'm not.

I curl up on my bed and lean into my pillow. The TARDIS dims the lights and slowly I find my way to sleep.

**A/N: Forgot the disclaimer earlier. So here I am, disclaiming this.**

**How was it? Not terrible, right? Or if it was, tell me…I need to know.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Soooo I'm really enjoying writing this and I'm going to keep writing evem if no one likes this, I've decided. Here comes the next chapter, if anyone is reading! **

**DISCLAIMER: THIS WORD IS SELF-EXPLANATORY.**

THE DOCTOR

I stare at the digits which I've saved into my phone the next morning.

Do I call? Do I not call?

I call.

Lilith picks up after three rings. Wait…did I really count how many times the phone rang?

"Hello?" comes her sweet voice.

"Lily, hi, it's John!" I say.

"Oh! I was wondering when you'd call. Or if you'd even call in the first place," she laughs.

"Of course I'm calling! You gave me your number, how could I resist?" I ask playfully.

"Well, it's good to hear from you, anyways. Did you and Rose go off travelling again?" she asks.

"Actually…no. We're staying in town for a while," I say. It's an easy lie. I can take Rose off on a few adventures and come back mere minutes after I left.

"Oh! Really? That's great news!" Lily exclaims. I smile.

"Why is that?"

"Well….I can see you again. That is, if you want…" she says.

"I think that can be arranged," I reply. "How does Saturday sound? At noon?"

"Sounds good to me!" she says happily. "See you then, John."

"Bye, Lily."

I get up from my seat on the captain's chair and debate where to take Rose next. Dalwee would be nice, she's like the sky. It's pink. I'm shaken from my thoughts by her voice.

"Who was that on the phone?" she asks in a happy tone that's clearly fake. I give her a look.

"What?" she asks innocently.

"Um…nothing. That was Lily, the girl I met last night," I explain. I think I see her face fall slightly, but shake my head. Rose won't care about Lily. She'd never feel that way toward me in all of time and space.

ROSE

A day later, I walk into the console room, refreshed. I'm surprised to see the Doctor is his tux of doom.

"We going somewhere fancy today, then?" I question. He looks up in surprise, like he's shocked that I'm standing there.

"Actually…I've got a date," he says sheepishly. The smile is wiped right off my face.

"Oh…okay. I'll just got shopping with Shareen or something then. You have fun, and be careful. Nothing good ever happens while you're wearing that tux," I try to joke. He smiles.

"Thanks, Rose. See you in a little while!" He races out the door. Then so do I.

For the first time ever, we run in different directions on purpose. We run away from each other.

I'm knocking on the door to Shareen's flat before I know it. Tears run down my cheeks and I know it's silly but I can't help it. She opens the door, somewhat annoyed, and there's a guy standing behind her. I clearly interrupted something.

"Oh…sorry…didn't know you had company…I'll just go, then…" I say awkwardly. Shareen holds up a hand.

"Stop right there, sweetie. Joey, we can reschedule, right? Looks like we're having a girl emergency here." She grabs the boy's jacket off a nearby hook and shoves it into his arms. "I'll call you some other time." He reluctantly leaves.

Shareen turns back to me. "Oh, Rose," she sighs, opening her arms. I fall into her and cry into her shoulder. I can feel one of her hands reach out and shut the door, then she rubs my back.

"It's that guy, isn't it? The one you've been travelling with? What was his name, the Doctor?" I pull back and nod.

She drags me into her living room and sits me on the couch.

"I'll be right back with some tea, chocolate, and several Disney movies. Okay?" she says, brushing my hair out of my face.

"Thanks, Shareen," I say, my voice thick and raspy from crying.

A few minutes later, she returns from the kitchen and places the promised items on the coffee table. Then she takes a seat next to me and puts an arm around my shoulders.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"I…I don't know," I admit.

"Well, that's not going to get us anywhere," Shareen jokes. I give a weak laugh.

"Well, we went to visit mum the other day. He must've gotten a bit bored, because he decided to go for a walk. And when he comes back, he's got a girl's number written on his hand."

"Oh, sweetie, I'm so sorry! You're not telling me he actually _called_ her?" I just nod.

"Why wouldn't he? It's not like he feels the same way about me…" I trail off.

"And what exactly is that feeling?" Shareen inquires.

"I…I love him," I admit. Her eyes widen.

"I've never heard you say that about any guy, ever. Not Jimmy, not Mickey – no one. Rose, you've got it bad!" she exclaims.

"Yeah, well, he's…amazing. I can listen to him ramble all day. All the places we've been together…it's all so beautiful. It would be perfect if he loved me too, but it's all just wishful thinking in the end," I say.

"His loss," Shareen declares. "Now, what first? The Little Mermaid, or The Lion King?"

THE DOCTOR

"So, how have you been over the past few days?" I ask Lilith.

"I've been fine. The usual. How about you?" she replies.

"Well, thanks. You really look amazing, Lily," I say truthfully. Her green dress matches her eyes perfectly. She's curled her hair and left it down. She's even more beautiful when she blushes.

"Thanks," she says shyly. I smile at her. This is going to be great.

**A/N: I'm going to apologize in advance. It's killing me, writing the Doctor falling in love with someone who isn't Rose, and you poor people are the ones reading it. I'm gonna say there'll be two or three more chapters and I'm done with this. It was only a simple idea, meant to be a one-shot but it would've been super long.**

**Anyway, thanks for reading! And reviews would be nice, too….**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Time skip! We're hopping about half a year into the future right now.**

**Disclaiming…..complete.**

THE DOCTOR

My mobile buzzes in my front pocket and I dig it out.

_Message from: Lily_

_ r we still on 4 2nite? _

I smile and quickly type a reply.

_u bet, sweetheart._

In the six months since I've met her, I've discovered Lily is a waitress at a bar, but she's also a drummer in a band that's making their way toward becoming noticed. She's always wanted to be famous.

It's been absolutely terrific. Travelling the stars by day, and I get to be a normal person at night. I still haven't told Lily that I'm not exactly human, though I probably should. I don't want her to freak out if we're suddenly attacked by aliens one day or something. However, most people I've met are pretty accepting of the fact that I'm not from Earth. None of my companions have minded.

I smile as Rose walks into the room.

"So, Doctor, where are we going today?" she asks, smiling excitedly with her tongue poking out of her teeth.

"I was thinking…set the controls to random?" I suggest waggling my eyebrows and smiling back at her. The look on her face was all I needed to fling the TARDIS off through the Time Vortex.

ROSE

I've kind of gotten used to the fact that the Doctor has himself a girlfriend now. I met Lily once, and couldn't find a single thing wrong with her. She's pretty, smart, talented, and polite, and everything the Doctor could ask for. It hurts, but if the Doctor is happy, then I try to be too.

Even if I'm slowly dying inside. It's not easy watching the man I love fall in love with someone else. He's told Lily he loves her, I've seen them say it. They hold hands, and hug all the time, and do everything the Doctor used to do with me. All that stopped a little while after Lilith came along.

She asked me to back off the Doctor – or "John" because for some reason I can't figure out, he doesn't want to tell her that he's an alien and he prefers to be called "the Doctor". She noticed how close we were, and didn't want me in the way. I tried to explain to her how nothing was going to happen between us, but she didn't believe me. I remember the exact conversation.

_The Doctor steps out of the room to get drinks for everyone._

_ "Rose, can I ask you a favor?" Lily questions innocently._

_ "Um, I suppose, yeah. What is it?"_

_ "Back off of John. You two are obviously close, but really, he doesn't have any serious feelings for you. I know a girl in love when I see one, and you're showing all the signs. But it's really not appropriate to constantly be hugging and holding hands with another girl's boyfriend," she explains._

_ There's a flash of anger, but then I realize she's right. So I silently nod my head in agreement._

After that, I'd pull away ever so slightly when the Doctor would reach for my hand. I'd stick my hand up for a high five instead of an "I'm-glad-we-made-it-out-alive" hug. I miss the old us every single day. It's all I can do to keep moving forward.

THE DOCTOR

One adventure, a lot of aliens, and four near death experiences later, Rose and I step back into the TARDIS laughing.

"I can't believe she actually said that to you!" Rose laughs.

"She's even ruder than I am!" I exclaim.

Once we calm down, I tell her I'm going to get ready for my date with Lily. She looks away and nods her head, with a smile on her face but a sad look in her eyes.

Rose has been so supportive of my relationship with Lilith and I can't thank her enough for it. She's given me advice, translated the hard to understand girl-talk, and kept me sane.

Once I'm dressed and showered, I fly the TARDIS to the Powell Estate. While I'm with Lily, Rose usually either explores the TARDIS, visits with her mum, or spends time with Shareen and her other friends.

"I'm going out with some friends, Doctor. I might not be here when you get back," Rose tells me.

"Okay. Be careful," I say seriously. The last thing I want is for Rose to end up hurt or in trouble.

ROSE

"There you are, Rose!" Shareen exclaims as she opens the door. "Come on, we're headed out to eat!" She grabs her purse off a hook on the wall and walks out the door, as I hold it open for the people who follow. Isabelle, Joey, Kate, Mark, and another boy I don't recognize step outside.

We walk down to the restaurant a few blocks from Shareen's flat. Shareen is holding hands with Joey and they walk in front of everyone. Isabelle, Kate, and Mark talk about the latest news. I'm left walking in the back with the other boy.

"Hi," he says. "I'm Evan, Joey's friend."

I shake his hand. "Rose. Shareen's best mate."

His eyes widen. "Oh! You're Rose! Shareen's told me a lot about you. Said you like to travel, right?" I nod.

"Yeah, it's great. I travel with a friend of mine, he calls himself the Doctor."

"Doctor Who?"

"Everyone asks that. It's just the Doctor." I laugh. Evan laughs too.

"Bit of a mysterious one, is he?"

"Yeah, a bit. But he's great. Never stops talking, incredibly big ego, but I couldn't live without it," I sigh, realizing the truth in my words.

"Seems like a lucky bloke, if he's got you," Evan says. I blush.

"No, no, we're not together. It's just travelling. He's actually got a girlfriend, he's with her tonight," I explain.

Evan raises his eyebrows. "And you _don't_ have a boyfriend?"

"Well…no."

He shakes his head. "What a shame, such a nice girl," he sighs. "If only I was single and I could ask you out on a date…oh wait! I am!"

My mouth drops open. "You want to go on a date with me?

"Of course I do! You're pretty, you're funny, you're adventurous. Sounds like a pretty good package to me," he smiles. I smile right back at him. He offers me his arm, and after a moment's hesitation, I link my arm through his. If the Doctor can make himself happy, then why can't I?"

THE DOCTOR

I'm walking down the street with Lily, talking about her band's latest progress, when I hear the familiar voices of Shareen and Rose. I look up to see them and their friends laughing.

Rose has her arm linked with another guy's. I've never seen him before in my life. I feel something unfamiliar bubbling up inside me. Is that...jealously?

Of course it's jealousy. This random stranger is invading my Rose's personal space.

Hold that train of thought. MY Rose? Since when did I start to think of her as MY Rose? I've got Lily right here with me.

"Is that Rose and her friends?" Lily asks.

"Yeah," I say, trying to brush off the subject.

"Hey, is that a guy she's with? Good for her! Who is he?" she inquires.

"I honestly have no idea," I answer. She raises her eyebrows at me, and then looks back over to them.

"Well, clearly you've missed something."

ROSE

I'm taken by surprise when Evan kisses me. I've only known him for a few hours, but those few hours have been lovely. He's treated me wonderfully, been kind and polite, as well as funny and interesting. We like the same music, movies, actors and actresses.

"I really like you, Rose. I've never gotten along with someone like this," he'd said.

"I really like you too," I replied honestly.

It was a good night.

When I walk into the TARDIS later that night, the Doctor is leaning back in the captain's chair with his feet up on the console.

"Hello," I say brightly.

"Hi," he says, not so ecstatic. I look at him, confused.

"So…" I start.

"Who was that guy who kissed you?" he says abruptly.

"Oh! You saw that?" I ask.

"Yeah. I've never seen him before in my life."

"That's because I only just met him tonight. He's good mates with Shareen's boyfriend Joey. We started talking, and had a lot in common, and he kissed me and that was it. We went out to eat with our friends and I came back here," I tell him.

"Alright then. It's off to bed for you, then. I've got something big planned tomorrow!" I smile.

"Goodnight, Doctor."

"Goodnight, Rose."

**A/N: This is fun.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Another time skip! Hopping forward another year now!**

**I don't really have anything else to say, so I'm just going to type a few strange words with my keyboard along the lines of bingle bongle dingle dangle yickidy doo yickidy dah ping pong lippy tappy too tah.**

**And the disclaimer: why do I even bother with this? If I owned Doctor Who, it wouldn't be called fanfiction anymore. It would be…I don't know. Ownerfiction?**

ROSE

"You've got that date with Lily tonight, right, Doctor?" I ask. I'm looking forward to these visits more often since I met Evan. He's absolutely amazing. Every so often I still get a jealous twang when I see the Doctor and Lily, but then remember – I'm in my own happy relationship. Everything is okay.

"Yes, I do," he responds from his position under the TARDIS console.

Then I ask the question I've been meaning to or a long time: "Doctor, why haven't you told Lily you're an alien?" There's a loud thump and an "Ow."

"Well…I…I don't know how she'd take it," he says.

"Well she has to find out eventually. One day she's going to realize you aren't getting any older. I think it's better if you tell her instead of her finding out on her own. She'd be angry with you for keeping secrets."

"I…good idea Rose. As a matter of fact, I should tell her tonight, considering…"

"Considerting what?" I ask.

"Wellll…." He reaches into his pocket.

And pulls out a velvet box.

"Oh my god!" I gasp.

"Do you think it's a good idea?" he asks.

"I…" I really don't. But if it makes him happy…

"That's brilliant," I lie. "She'll be so happy." Ifake a smile and pray he can't tell. He smiles back at me. As soon as his back is turned, my smile falls. Why is this so hard?

THE DOCTOR

"So, Lily. I have something I need to tell you," I say nervously. She gasps.

"You're breaking up with me, aren't you?"

"No!" I exclaim. "I really only have something to say!"

"Oh! Phew!" she sighs. "Thank goodness!"

"This isn't exactly easy to say…so just hear me out, okay? Just listen." She nods, and I continue. "My name isn't John Smith." She looks confused for a moment. "I'm called the Doctor. That's all, just the Doctor. I'm 904 years old, and I'm an alien. I'm called a Time Lord, the last of my kind. I travel through time and space with my ship called the TARDIS. She looks like a 1950s police box. I know this is a lot for me to spring on you, and I'm sorry, but I just didn't know how to tell you when we first met…" I trail off when I realize she's laughing.

"That's hilarious, John. Seriously, what do you want to tell me?" I look at her.

"Lily, I wasn't joking."

"You're serious," she says, more of a question than a statement. I nod, and grab her hands, putting one over each of my hearts. Her eyes widen.

"Get away from me! You freak!" she yells, before getting up and running.

I didn't even get to ask her to marry me.

And then I realize.

I was never in love with Lily. All this time, and it's always been Rose.

ROSE

"Hey, Evan," I call out as I open the door to his flat. He gave me a key a few months ago. I walk into the living room, he must not have heard me.

And I can see why. He's a bit busy shoving his tongue down a girl's throat. I do what I've been doing with every situation that scares me since I met the Doctor: I run.

I head out into the dark streets, my eyes blurred with tears. I thought what I had with Evan was special, I thought we were different. I realize I was wrong now. I race into an alleyway and lean against the wall, sliding down until I'm sitting and cry.

Then I'm disturbed by another guy.

"Hey, are you alright?" he asks, his kind eyes looking into mine. I nod and wipe my eyes, grabbing my purse from the ground next to me. He reaches out a hand and I grab it. He pulls me up, and then suddenly grabs for my purse and runs.

"Hey!" I yell angrily. I chase after him into the empty streets. I jump on his back and tackle him to the ground, scratching and slapping at every inch of him I can reach. Unfortunately, I don't exactly end up on top.

Then he pulls out a gun. And shoots me in the forehead.

Naturally, I'm surprised when I wake up. I remember every detail of what happened, so why do I feel perfectly fine? I reach up to run my fingers along my forehead. The spot where there should be a bullet wound is as smooth as ever. I stand up slowly, making sure I can balance myself, and realize I'm fine.

I just DIED. I shouldn't be fine!

The next thing I do is go to check my pulse.

I can't believe what I'm feeling.

THE DOCTOR

Rose is sitting in the captain's chair when I get back. She's changed, ready for bed rather than a night visiting with her boyfriend. She looks surprised, and a bit nervous when she notices me.

"I didn't expect you back so soon!" she exclaims, twirling at her hair like she always does when she's nervous.

"Yeah, well, night didn't go like I expected," I sigh. Her eyes widen.

"Oh my god, what happened?"

"Well…I told her about me being a Time Lord. She thought I was joking at first, then I let her feel my heart beats. And she freaked and ran. I didn't even get the chance to ask her…" I trail off.

"Oh, Doctor," Rose whispers. She stands and pulls me into a hug.

"Anyway," I say, pulling back and leaning against the console. "How was your visit with Evan?" I don't want to talk about Lily anymore, no matter how much it kills me that Rose is dating another guy.

"Oh, well…he was cheating on me," she says quietly looking at the floor. My head snaps up. How _dare _he do that to Rose? How _dare_ he take advantage of the most perfect person in the universe like that?

"I'm going to kill him!" I exclaim angrily. She puts a hand on my shoulder.

"Doctor, really, it's fine. I walked in on him kissing another girl, whatever. I've got a more serious issue…"

"What? What is it Rose? You know I'll be there for you, whatever it is, whatever happens, you're my best friend, I love you, I'm not going to leave you to deal with it on your own!" I say frantically, then freeze. Did I really just tell her…?

The look on her face says yes.

"Did you just say you _love_ me?" she asks, astonished.

"Well…yeah. Is that okay?" I ask carefully.

"That's brilliant!" she says, smiling. "I love you, too!" Then she pulls me in and plants a kiss on my lips. I kiss her back until I remember she was telling me something.

"You were going to say something important, sorry about that," I say, not really sorry at all.

"Right," she says, swallowing.

ROSE

"Well, I walked in on Evan and that other girl, and was pretty mad and hurt. I ran out, not really paying attention to where I was going. I ended up sitting in the alleyway crying. Then this guy came over and helped me up, seemed really nice. At least, he did until he tried to rob me. I ran after him, and basically…" I trail off, not sure how to continue.

"What is it Rose?" he asks, concerned. I can tell he's already angry at this guy for robbing me by how tense he is. He's going to freak.

"He shot me. You know, with a gun."

"WHAT?!"

"He put a bullet through my forehead. And I died."

He stares at me. "Rose, this isn't funny."

I stare at him. "Doctor, I'm not joking. And…feel my pulse." His eyes widen.

"That's not even possible, Rose. There's no way."

"Just do it," I beg. He lays a hand over my heart. Well…my original one. Then he brings his other hand to the other side of my chest.

"Oh my god," he chokes out. "You're a…"

"Time Lady," I finish for him. "And, I think I know why." He looks at me, eyes filled with emotion. I can only imagine. He's just now discovering he isn't the last of his kind anymore.

"On the Gamestation…when I looked into the heart of the TARDIS. You took it out of me. I remember," I admit. He nods, telling me to go on.

"But not all of it. Part of it stayed dormant inside me, and when that guy killed me, it activated that and triggered my transformation into a Time Lady. I'm connected to the TARDIS, even now," I explain.

He smiles, happier than I've ever seen him.

"You can stay with me, forever," he whispers.

"Forever," I whisper right back.

**A/N: Awww what a lovely ending! But I've still got an epilogue! Read on, lovely people!**


	5. Epilogue

**A/N: This is really short, but I had the idea, so, I'm posting it. If you don't like it, feel free to pretend that chapter four was the ending.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own it.**

"Not long after, they met Martha Jones. They travelled with her for a while, until Martha decided her time on the TARDIS was up. Then they came across Donna Noble, for a second time, and she opted to stay for a while as well. Then came Amelia Pond and Rory Williams, shortly after Rose's first regeneration.

Companions were constantly coming and going, whether it was choosing to leave or not. It was always just the two Time Lords in the end. They were the last of their kind, but they were happy, as happy as any being could ever be. Because while their friends moved on, they always had each other in the end.

They stayed with each other until forever was over. The Doctor and Rose did eventually die, one day, but they died together.

Even in their last few minutes in this universe, they were happy."

That was the story that was told by the Face of Boe for so many years. The story of his best friends. The entire universe knew the names of the Doctor and Rose, and they would never, ever be forgotten.


End file.
